


A New Saviour (FF13 Fan Fiction)

by foxartist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxartist/pseuds/foxartist
Summary: What happened to you after you defeated Bhunivelze in Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns? You either started again in the difficult mode or moved on to another game.But for me, later that night when I completed the game, I had a strange dream. Lightning had spoken to me, she said I was going be the new Saviour and with my close friends Tenshi, Sara and Derek, we had to protect my country from the Chaos.So join my adventure. The main city reminds me of Luxerion.And it definitely reminds me of Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns.





	1. The Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic on this site! I'm still getting used to things here so sorry if I miss something out!

"Yes, finally! I defeated Bhunivelze!" I cheered. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, playing Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns. I bought the game 2 weeks ago and I played non stop. Unless you count eating and sleeping. When I started playing I had a strange feeling that Bhunivelze would be the last boss because I had played some games before that had the last boss which the protagonist trusted then ended up in betrayal.

I stared at the TV screen. Gosh, Bhunivelze was so annoying. Having to reduce his health to zero then he changes his form and you have to decrease his health again! And if you're knocked out and have no more Phoenix Down or Potions then you have to start over again! After watching the last cutscene I had the option to start again as new or a difficult mode. Before selecting an option, I turned my phone on to look at the time. It read 11:59pm. Oh shit! Tomorrow is school. I won't have enough sleep! I quickly chose a difficult mode and saved the game then turned the console and the TV off. The lights were still on in my room which I quietly tried to flick the switch, but it was one of those fat switches where it makes a small 'click' sound. The sound of the big TV in the lounge no longer played at a medium-loud volume and thats when I knew, she was also going to bed.

Before I could properly get the blankets on me, the bedroom door opened and there she stood. With a furious look on her face, my mum whispered angrily, "You know you have school tomorrow! Go to sleep!" She left the door open and turned off the lights outside my room then she walked into the master bedroom that she shared alone. I layed unmoving in bed for a few minutes with my eyes shut so that I could fall in a deep sleep faster.

~☆▪~☆▪▪☆~▪☆~

I walked around in a circular place that was mostly white with a little bit of gold designs. This place felt somewhat familiar, like I've been here before. There were two pearly white couches so I walked to one and sat down on it. In my field of view I saw a flower that had bloomed and a large screen with a panel with various buttons and in front of it were two people I somehow had seen before somewhere. One was tall, had pink hair and wore armour, and the other one was rather short, with greyish hair. That was when I realised it! I was in the Ark of Final Fantasy XIII! If this were a dream then it would be over because I had gotten excited. But it kept going for some reason. The two people who were here with me was Lightning Farron and Hope Estheim. Lightning turned her head in my direction. What were they talking about? I wondered. Then Lightning started to walk toward me. When she was right in front of me, I stood up. Lightning with her ever so serious face, she had spoken, "We finally meet, Maya. There is a task that you, and only you are able to do. Your country is slowly falling into Chaos and you must stop it. In order for that I will trade you my powers for your promise. You must promise me that you will become the Saviour and save the souls in anguish. You have to defeat the Chaos and the unknown threat that, sadly, I don't know of. Do you promise?" She finished her speech. Thinking this wasn't real, although I wished it were, I had promised. A bright white light shone in my vision and that was the end of my dream.

~☆▪~☆▪▪☆~▪☆~

I had woken up at 7 am. Surprisingly I didn't feel tired at all.

I got up from my bed, put my phone on the charger and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I quickly changed to my school uniform, combed my hair and tied it in a ponytail. I packed my bag with the books I needed for the school day then took my phone out of the charger and placed it in my skirt pocket.

When I was about to walk out of my room to eat my breakfast, I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt pocket. I unzipped the pocket and took the phone out and unlocked it. My lock screen was a picture of a smiling blonde character with green clothing and light blue eyes. I had one new message from one of my best friends Tenshi. Tenshi was my Japanese friend and I loved her so much! Her message read, _"Are you at school yet? Coz I'm here, waiting with Derek."_

Derek was also one of my friends although he and I bicker quite a lot.

I typed in a quick reply, "I'll come in a few mins." I rushed to the kitchen with my school bag and placed the lunchbox and drink bottle in my bag then I began to eat my breakfast which was Weet-bix and drank a cup of Milo. When I was done, I rinsed my dishes and put them next to the sink. I finished my usual chores in the morning then got ready to leave. I opened the gate using the remote then put on my shoes and headed out the door.

~☆▪~☆▪▪☆~▪☆~

I arrived two minutes early at school. When I walked through the back gate I was greeted by Tenshi and Derek. "Hey Tenshi! Hi Der-dick," I said mockingly. "Shut up, bitch," Derek responded. Tenshi laughed and we walked further in the school.

The school bell was then heard, signaling the start of classes. I had Math first with one of my best friends, Sara. I waved bye at Tenshi and Derek then walked at a fast pace to Math.

I walked in the classroom and sat down at a table and waited for my friend to come.

"Hey girl," Sara walked through the door and touched my face to get my attention. She sat down on a seat next to me. "Hi," I greeted her.

~☆▪~☆▪▪☆~▪☆~

While I was doing my work, I felt strange. It was like something bad was about to happen. As if on cue, a high pitched growl erupted from outside. I glanced out the window to find an unknown creature. It's body was sphere shaped and its fur was a dark grey. It had a pair of black flappy ears on it's head and two black string-like tentacles connect to the bottom of the creature. It looked like a bat, except it was bigger.

"The fuck?" I heard Sara mutter in confusion.

 


	2. Monsters!

The creature was floating on the ground, turning it's body as if it were looking for something. "What the hell is that thing?" I pondered aloud.

"It's a monster," Someone said.

"Well yeah I can see that it is a fucking monster," I replied back.

"You must destroy it before it harms any students or teachers," The person said.

His voice was coming from my right so I turned to the direction, "How in the holy mother of-"

I stopped talking. 

Because there was no boy there.

Sara glanced at me in confusion. "What?" 

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Hurry, there is no time to waste. You must transform to the Saviour garb. I suggest you go where you will not be seen, like a nearby girls toilets." He explained.

Well fuck, I'm hearing things. I guess I shouldn't have played Final Fantasy late at night.

I looked around the maths classroom. It didn't seem like any of my classmates said something about a saviour.

"Go to the toilets. Now," A new voice said. It was female and sounded very demanding. The voice reminded me of . . . Lightning . . . !

I thought for a moment. If I were to listen and follow the instructions, when I get up, I can find who tried to tricked me!

I stood up from my seat and put my arm up to grab the teacher's attention. His back was turned away from me so it didn't work. I might as well call him then, I thought. 

"Sir!"

He turned around and gave me a questioning look and glanced at the work in my math book I was supposed to be doing, "Yes Maya?"

"Can I go toilet?"

"No, you can't go outside. There is some thing out there."

"But I'm really busting, I'll go to the toilets downstairs!"

He sighed and waved his hand to shoo me, "Be quick."

As soon as he said that, I scanned every student's face but there was no one paying attention to me and instead their attention were diverted to what was happening outside the building. It almost made me believe that Lightning was real. I'll believe it if I can actually transform in the Saviour garb.

I walked at a fast pace down the stairs, passing distracted classrooms along the way until I reached the girls toilets. Luckily there were no girls near.

As I shut the door behind me, who I believed was Hope, said, "Please wait a moment . . ."

I did as he said and a few seconds later, from my feet to my neck were engulfed in white light.

"You better not see me naked, Hope!" I shouted in worry.

"I'm not," He responded. 

I felt my uniform disappear which made me feel unusually light, until the heavy armour was placed upon me.

"What the hell?! Why is it so heavy? Its hard to move around," I complained as the light around my body faded. There was the big purple sword of the rare Reaver on my back and a teal shield hooked on my left arm.

"Now we enhance your abilities and try to hide your face with this," Lightning said as a bright light shone around my face, causing me to shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them, I found myself wearing dark sunglasses and a black cloth tied loosely around my mouth which I tightened. There was also the crystal necklace that Lightning wore in the game.

"I've been thinking . . . With her hair showing, I'm sure people will catch on quick. While we're at it, maybe height could be changed too?" Hope suggested.

"How are you able to change my appearance?" I asked.

"There's no time to ask. Some girls are walking nearby. They could be heading this way. I'll give you a hood to wear with the Saviour garb and transport you to the monster," Hope explained.

"Wait, if you were to change my appearance, can you give me long blue hair tied in a single braid? And make me shorter!" I yelled out my wishes as I was once again engulfed in light.

"No," Came Lightning's answer as Hope transported me.

During the transportation, I felt pressure trying to squeeze the life out of me but the Saviour garb did not allow it to. When it ended, I found myself behind the monster.

Now close to the creature, I realised it was a Niblet. In the game they were one of the first enemies found in Luxerion and were weak to fire. I pulled my weapon from behind my back and surprisingly, it felt light. I wondered if this was part of the ability enhancement. When I gripped it firmly in my hands, it felt somewhat familiar, as if I held it before. I knew it wasn't possible, after all, I've been only playing video games!

The Niblet turned around, sensing my presence, with it's strange and disgusting triangular mouth.

"Ugh, you're even more ugly than in the game!" I spat out in disgust.

The Niblet opened it's mouth, showing it's sharp teeth as it came close. Holding my sword in front me, I slashed down in a quick motion on the creature. It seemed to knock it back a little bit so I repeated my action, taking a step forward every time. 

As I pressed on another step towards the monster, it stopped and started shaking from side to side. It took a moment for me to realise that it was going to breathe out poison. I quickly jumped back as the poison shot out of the Niblet's mouth. I ran around it and swiftly slashed it's back. As the dark bat-like creature twisted around, it suddenly gained speed and without warning, it dashed forward and chomped down on my right arm. 

"AARGGH SON OF A SHIT LICKING ASS WIPE," I cried out in pain. 

I grabbed the sword from my right hand to my left, lifted it and pierced straight through the side of the Niblet's body. It's mouth released it's deadly grip and opened fully, like a flower, except it would be the most hideous flower ever.

The Niblet gradually faded, it's fur colour dimming as a small white piece of light flew from it and into the necklace around my neck.

That was the end of my first battle as the Saviour.

~☆▪~☆▪▪☆~▪☆~

While everyone was busy talking about the event that just happened I quietly and very silently slipped back to my seat.

Sara turned her head towards me and said, "Oi did you see what happened outside just now?! It was some fucked up monster thing and a cool guy came and destroyed the thing! Where were you?!"

"I went to the toilet," I replied.

"And took a huge shit, I'm sorry."

I heard Lightning sigh. Then I wondered how they were able to communicate with me without any one else hearing. I guess I'll ask later.


End file.
